UnA cOnfuSion
by Ane himura
Summary: Regrese!, Un aniversario de compromiso... kenshin y kaoru juntos despues de tanto tiempo, pero nada dura para siempre... espero les guste muak! dejen review's, por fis.


Ningún personaje de rurouni kenshin me pertenece pero si alguien me quiere regalar los derechos serán bien recibidos XD

**Hola!!!** Como los extrañe jejeje pues aquí estoy de vuelta luego de mi "corta" ausencia, en fin para las personas q' ya me conocen o han leído algo mió saben q' siempre escribo según mis ánimos y por ello le debo una disculpa a **Alcione,** nena lo siento se q' prometí subir un capi de **"sombras de la noche"** y ya casi lo tengo pero estos días q' me enferme me quitaron la inspiración y solo me salio esto q' aun así espero sea de tu agrado. A todas las demás personas q' siempre me han apoyado, saben q' lo siento mucho, en verdad no me fui de la net por gusto y espero este pequeño one-shot sea de su agrado ya q' va dedicado a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por leerme.

**Fui solo una confusión**

Un cosquilleo en su nariz la hizo abrir perezosamente los ojos, topándose con los del amor de su vida. Aun le parecía increíble q' ese hombre hubiera por fin fijado sus ojos en ella, la espera había valido la pena… ahora quedaban atrás esos días de llanto y soledad, ahora quedaba el…

Buenos días koiishi- dijo al tiempo q' le colocaba una bandeja con el almuerzo en sus piernas- te he traído el desayuno- finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa y antes de ponerse de pie le entrego el jazmín con el q' había estado rozando su nariz para despertarla- iré haber si yahiko ha terminado lo q' le pedido.

Se había sentado y observado la bandeja, aun tenia el jazmín en su mano y su sonrisa no podía ser mas enorme… el se comportaba tan dulce con ella, quizás si alguno de sus enemigos lo mirara ahora quedaría incrédulo al mirar al temible battousai tan dócil como un cachorro con su dueña…

Suspiro con picardía, q' cosas pensaba. Termino el desayuno y luego de colocarse su kimono azul, salio en busca de ese pelirrojo ya q' ahora q' lo recordaba no le había dado las gracias por tan exquisito desayuno y solo ella sabia como agradecer eso…

Hay se encontraba secreteándose con yahiko…esperen kenshin jamás se secreteaba al menos q' estuviera pensando marcharse- sacudió su cabeza- el jamás podría marcharse…nunca mas.

Mira quien por fin despertó, hay busu no te creas eso de q' el sueño embellece a la gente… en ti nunca servirá- escucho a lo lejano pero no le presto atención pues la sonrisa q' kenshin le regalaba solo a ella era capaz de hacerla olvidar cualquier ofensa de ese mocoso.

Yahiko será mejor q' vallas hacer lo q' te he pedido- comento kenshin dándose cuenta q' kaoru comenzaba a reaccionar un poco y temiendo por la vida del mocoso era mejor q' huyera ahora q' aun tenia sus piernas.

Si bueno, adiós busu- escucho el grito antes de ver a yahiko salir corriendo fuera del dojo.

Así estaba mejor- pensó mientras comenzaba acercarse a kenshin- yo… quería darte las gracias por el desayuno y esa hermosa flor- podía sentir sus mejillas rosadas, no podía creer q' el aun tenia ese poder sobre ella, siempre lo tendría.

No tienes q' agradecerme kaoru, sabes q' me gusta verte feliz- se acerco lentamente a ella, tan lentamente q' era una tortura pero al final de cuentas como todo lo q' pasaba con el, siempre valía la pena la espera, concluyo kaoru al sentir ese dulce beso sobre sus labios.

El día había pasado de lo mas tranquilo, no se habían aparecido ni sanosuke y el mocoso de yahiko aun no regresaba, kenshin había salido a pescar algo al rió, volvió a suspirar, sabia de antemano q' kenshin no pescaría nada.

Entro en su habitación y le sorprendió verlo tan oscuro, tan rápido se había hecho de noche?- se pregunto mientras se sentaba cerca de su futon, aun tenia el jazmín hay, aun podía sentir el suave aroma q' la pequeña flor despedía.

Después de la tormentosa pelea contra enishi todo había mejorado, lamentaba haberse enterado del pasado de kenshin pero juntos lo habían superado… todo había quedado atrás… de pronto escucho algunos ruidos torpes en el dojo, seguro sus amigos habían regresado por fin- pensó antes de salir de su habitación, todo permanecía en silencio y oscuro.

Quizás seria algún ladrón, medito un momento pero antes de q' pudiera reaccionar algunas lámparas fueron encendidas de pronto dejándola ver a todos sus amigos hay.

Pensamos q' nunca saldrías- dijo sanosuke alegremente.

Si tanuki, no eres una buena anfitriona- comento megumi en tono burlón.

An...anfitriona- comenzó kaoru- pero si ustedes se la pasan mas tiempo aquí en mi dojo q' yo- se defendió, q' querían una fiesta cada q' vinieran asustarla por las noches?.

Koiishi no te molestes fui yo quien los ha invitado esta noche- se escucho en la entrada del dojo.

Kenshin traía un hermoso ramo de jazmines en sus manos y tenia esa hermosa sonrisa- olvidaste q' hoy cumplimos 3 meses de habernos comprometido?- le pregunto acercándose a ella.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, esperando su respuesta y es q' kami si lo había olvidado, pero es q' el tenia la culpa por ser tan…tan perfecto q' no le dejaba mas tiempo q' solo pensar en el.

Yo…este lo siento kenshin- hablo por fin al sentir cuando kenshin le colocaba el ramo en sus manos.

No te preocupes koiishi yo lo recordé por ambos- le dijo mirándola fijamente, provocando ese rubor en ella, al q' ya estaba mas q' acostumbrado.

Llego la comida!!!!- yahiko, tae y tsubame traían varias cajas con comida, sin duda esa fue la mejor noticia para sanosuke. La velada paso mas rápido de lo q' todos hubieran deseado, comieron, bebieron un poco pero sobre todo… felicitaron a kenshin y a kaoru por ese pequeño aniversario de compromiso, dentro de poco se casarían!!!!.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos al tiempo q' se sentaba en su futon, toco sus labios, aun podía sentir los besos de kenshin, sus caricias… voltio a su lado y un cosquilleo la recorrió al verlo a lado suyo, descansando tan tranquilamente. Se puso de pie y salio del cuarto lo mas silenciosa q' pudo y para su sorpresa y orgullo había sido capaz de pasar desapercibida por el temible battousai- rió un poco antes de cerrar de nuevo el shoji atrás de ella.

Camino hacia la entrada del dojo, el viento soplaba tan calidamente q' podía sentirlo como una suave caricia sobre su rostro. Nadie podía ser mas perfecto, dentro de 3 semanas exactamente podría hacerse llamar orgullosamente kaoru Himura, el solo pensar eso la hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Un ultimo vistazo al cielo y entro de nuevo al dojo, regresaría a su cuarto y velaría el sueño de su pelirrojo.

Camino rápida pero silenciosamente a su cuarto, pero algo la distrajo en su camino, el cuarto q' ocupaba kenshin desde el momento en q' llego a vivir con ella, se encontraba un poco abierto. Entro y ese aroma característico de el, la envolvió por completo, nada amaba mas q' ese aroma. Recorrió la habitación dejando volar sus recuerdos, sus peleas con yahiko y como era kenshin el q' siempre terminaba pagando las consecuencias. Rió un poco, ya había recordado suficiente, era hora de regresar a los brazos de su amor.

Estaba por salir cuando una brisa le provoco escalofríos, voltio lentamente y vio la pequeña ventana abierta, la cerraría así podía seguir conservando ese aroma en la habitación. Se acerco a la ventana y antes de cerrarla completamente una parte del marco se rompió?- sabia q' su dojo era viejo pero para q' se rompiera así de fácil- pensó al tiempo q' descubría q' no estaba rota, estaba hueca…alguien había hecho un hueco en su ventana, pero para q?- se pregunto, fue entonces q' decidió introducir una de sus delgadas manos en el pequeño hueco, se sorprendió de sentir algo así como papel??, saco la mano y comprobó lo anterior había algunos papeles doblados. Antes de averiguar lo q' eran introdujo su mano de nuevo, la ultima cosa guardada era una pequeña cadena, y el dije era un pétalo de sakura, no parecía de un material muy fino pero si tenia perfectamente hechos los detalles.

Estaba por abrir los papeles cuando pudo escuchar un ruido, rápidamente guardo lo q' había descubierto en la manga de su kimono y aun con las manos temblorosas por temor hacer descubierta coloco de nuevo la madera en la ventana, para después salir silenciosamente del cuarto.

Koiishi estaba buscándote- dijo kenshin al verla aparecer, se había despertado y al no verla había decidido buscarla.

Buenos días kenshin, solo Salí al baño- dijo un poco nerviosa.

No había podido encontrar algún momento para averiguar lo q' eran esos papeles y no podía evitar sentirse una espía al haber tomado algo q' no le pertenecía solo para saciar su curiosidad, pero estaba claro q' después volvería a dejar todo en su lugar.

La tarde comenzó hacer su aparición en el cielo de Tokio, kaoru venia de dar sus clases en dojo de el señor Takeni, toco un poco su manga, antes de salir a dar sus clases había guardado sus descubrimientos entre las cosas q' llevaría a ese dojo, lo ultimo q' deseaba es q' kenshin fuera a lavar su kimono y a descubrí q' ella había tomado algo q' no le pertenecía. Antes de llegar al dojo pasaría a saludar a Tae al Akabeko.

Kaoru q' bueno q' llegas, quería darte las gracias por esa pequeña reunión, me la pase muy bien- escucho al momento q' cruzo la entrada.

No tienes q' agradecerme Tae, fue kenshin quien organizo todo- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos una mesa algo apartada se desocupo y kaoru tomo asiento mientras Tsubame le servia un poco de te.

Había llegado el momento- pensó sacando lo q' había descubierto esa mañana, era mejor leerlo en ese lugar q' tener q' esconderse en el dojo.

Nuevamente volvió a tomar la pequeña cadena, no podía negarlo era muy linda, tomo el dije entre sus manos y al girarlo su corazón se estremeció. Al reverso podían verse claramente dos iniciales una K y… una T. sintió sus manos temblarle un poco. No quería pensar mal de kenshin, quizás eso solo era una tontería. Decidió mejor revisar los papeles, pero hubiera deseado jamás hacerlo.

Eran cartas?, podía reconocer esa letra era de kenshin, comenzó a leerlas, eran exactamente 3 cartas. Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle un poco, tae no podía verla así, no sabría q' decirle así q' salio prácticamente corriendo del pequeño restaurante. Pudo ver el dojo cerca y decidió primero entender lo q' acababa de leer antes de entrar.

Se oculto en un árbol cercano y luego de leerlas de nuevo, por quinta ves no cabía duda, esas cartas las había escrito kenshin… eran para Tomoe. Ella sabia q' kenshin la había amado mucho pero también le había creído cuando este le juro haberla dejado en su pasado… para siempre. Pero esas cartas no eran antiguas, no eran solo el pasado. Kenshin había escrito q' donde quiera q' Tomoe estuviera el la amaría hasta el día de su muerte y q' lo perdonara por casarse con ella, pero deseaba pagar todo lo q' ella había hecho por el.

Se sintió el ser mas utilizado del mundo, como había podido kenshin hacerle eso??, se casaba con ella por hacerle un pago. Sus besos, sus palabras… todo era solo una mentira…la mas cruel de todas.

Hubiera preferido su desprecio… pero su lastima le partía el corazón. Le tomo casi dos horas para dejar de llorar y q' no se notara. Cuando llego al dojo lo vio hay, sentado en el porche…esperándola.

Koiishi, por fin llegas me has tenido muy preocupado- dijo al tiempo q' caminaba hacia ella y le daba un calido abrazo.

Podía sentir sus brazos quemándole el cuerpo, el alma, pero no dijo nada, no tenia la fuerza para enfrentarse a el, no ahora.

Si alguien merecía un premio por actuación era ella, los días habían pasado y nadie se había dado cuenta de su tristeza, de su desdicha. Kenshin… su kenshin seguí siendo tan dulce, sin duda solo el podría arrebatarle su trofeo. Pero la frustración se apoderaba de ella al darse cuenta q' por mas q' intentaba odiarlo simplemente no podía…nunca podría.

Suspiro luego de dar un ultimo vistazo al pequeño espejo q' Megumi le había regalado, miro sus manos aun temblorosas, apretó sus puños y salio no sin antes guardar un pañuelo en la manga de su kimono.

Todo había quedado hermoso, sin duda sus amigos se había lucido en arreglar el jardín del dojo. Camino temblorosa y pudo verlo esperándola en el centro del jardín, se veía tan hermoso y su sonrisa tan calida.

Podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella y cuando por fin llego al lado de kenshin este tomo su mano.

El día de su boda… se supone q' seria el mas feliz de su vida…

La ceremonia comenzó y ella solo podía ver los ojos de kenshin… todo había terminado, se había cansado de luchar por algo q' nunca tendría. Y no podía negar q' esos meses en q' la hizo su prometida habían sido los mas felices de toda su vida… pero era hora de despertar del sueño…

kaoru- comenzó kenshin- me hace tan feliz saber q' hoy te convertirás en mi esposa.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, pero se contuvo, cuando la ceremonia estaba por finalizar y solo faltaba unas palabras para q' fuera su esposa una voz interrumpió todo.

Yo… no puedo casarme contigo kenshin- el lugar se lleno de un extraño silencio, nadie podía creer lo q' acababan de escuchar… kenshin la miraba incrédulo…

Lentamente soltó las manos de kenshin, se marcharía de hay, no sin antes…

Olvidaste esto- le murmuro al tiempo q' se acercaba a el y colocaba en sus manos un pañuelo.

Todos permanecían quietos, seguro era una broma o algo así. Tan impresionados estaban q' no reaccionaron al ver salir corriendo a kaoru, fuera del dojo.

La noche había llegado, aun no podían encontrar a kaoru, kenshin se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había querido hablar con nadie.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, aun tenia el pañuelo en sus manos, no se había atrevido abrirlo, pero lo haría…

Lentamente desato el nudo y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo q' este contenía…

Eran las cartas q' el había escrito meses atrás después de haberle propuesto matrimonio a kaoru, también pudo ver la cadena, pero había algo mas… una carta mas.

Kenshin…

Llegaste con una esperanza  
mi espera tuvo un final  
hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta

Tus frases no se me olvidaron  
me hiciste ver que había algo mas  
las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano

un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

fui solo una confusión  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tu podrías arruinar mi vida  
tu...

No quiero que me digas nada  
no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar  
arma suicida del alma  
que destruyes mi fe de amar

un huracán que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

fui solo una confusión  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría  
y tal vez tu podrías arruinar mi vida  
tu...

regrésame los días que  
hiciste una mentira, te creía  
pues jamás seré capaz   
de engañar con el corazón  
para después salir corriendo  
sin ninguna explicación

y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusión  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez  
tu podrías arruinar mi vida  
tu...

Había terminado de leerla pero aun no podía moverse, ella tenia toda la razón en cada una de sus palabras y el… el era solo el ser mas despreciable… la buscaría, tenia q' pedirle perdón… tenia q' decirle tantas cosas…

Se puso de pie y antes de salir de su habitación pudo escuchar q' alguien lo llamaba, salio a su ya acostumbrada velocidad, pero paro en seco al llegar a la entrada del dojo.

Sanosuke… sanosuke estaba parado enfrente de el pero era lo q' llevaba en sus brazos lo q' le encogió el corazón. Kaoru… kaoru estaba en sus brazos, pero parecía dormida…

Se acerco a ellos y tomando a kaoru en sus brazos la coloco en el suelo arrodillándose a un lado de ella, esperaría a q' esta despertara y entonces todo estaría bien…

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar se topo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Megumi…

Lo siento kenshin… lo siento tanto- la escucho hablar.

No te preocupes megumi-dono, kaoru estará bien.

Megumi quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras, giro a ver a sanosuke y al verlo con la vista baja se dio cuenta de lo q' sucedía.

Ken…shin ella no despertara- la escucho murmurar.

El se había dado cuenta desde el mismo instante en q' la tomo en sus brazos, ella…ella…jamás podría pedirle perdón, todo había terminado, como explicarle ahora q' se había sentido un traidor al comprometerse con ella, como decirle q' esas cartas las había escrito como un vano intento de recordar q' no podría amar a nadie mas, por q' su corazón le decía q' si lo había hecho… pero todo había terminado…

Fin o al menos q' luego cambie de opinión y haga una continuación T-T'

La carta de kao como se dieron cuenta es una rola q' use y es de Lu y se llama (una confusión).

Nuevamente me disculpo por no haber actualizado mis fic's durante todo este tiempo pero lo haré en estos días, espero este capi les haya gustado, cuídense mucho, pórtense mal, besos…sayonara.

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
